In A Heart Beat
by Rosierocks14
Summary: Based off TTCyclone's "How Long Is Forever". Timmy reflects on his decision of having saved Kelsey's memories. Oneshot. Please review!


**Title: **In a Heart Beat

**Summary: **Timmy reflects on his decision of having saved Kelsey's memories.

**Author's note: **This is based off of TTCyclone's _How Long Is Forever._ I asked her if I could do this, and (thankfully) she allowed me to. ^_^ Other then that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any FOP characters…and I don't own the characters Kelsey Jones or Lucinda either. Those two belong to TTCyclone.

* * *

Timmy stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was the middle of the night, and everyone else in his house had already gone to sleep. His fish, otherwise known as his Fairy Godparents, were snoozing to his right.

Both green and pink eyed fish were snuggling up together in the bowl, while the smaller fish was in between the two.

Timmy remembered how happy the two had been when they had Poof. That is; after Jorgen, HP, Anti-Cosmo, and Mamma Cosma had stopped trying to steal away the little fairy. And he had to admit, Poof was adorable.

Then he remembered all the trouble Poof had caused. But hey - as if Timmy himself was any better. Jorgen had always said that Timmy was the most trouble-causing Godchild out there.

But that was a lie.

He had also said that Kelsey was just as bad as him.

A ghost of a smile crossed Timmy's lips. Kelsey Jones was one of his - if not his best - friend. She had a Godparent. She was just about as much trouble as he was. They shared a lot in common.

But there were a few things that Timmy couldn't relate to. Kelsey had lost her parents when she was nine. She had an older sister that was a pain in the neck. She lived with her grandparents - who happened to be rich.

A crease appeared between his eyebrows. Why was it that quite a few of his friends were rich, and he was only middle class?

Timmy sighed. Middle class wasn't that bad. After all, he _did _have fairies.

His mind wandered back to Kelsey…and when she lost her memory and went back to Michigan.

It hadn't been hard to _find_ her. No, it had been harder to make her believe what he was saying was true.

Timmy recalled when he saw the look on her face when he had found her. She looked kind of shocked and confused. He remembered how she had helped him when he had gotten that black eye. Then he remembered who _gave_ him the black eye.

That Toby kid. A sudden anger took over Timmy. It surprised him.

Why was he so angry at Toby? Was it because Toby was able to do the thing that Timmy himself had never dared to do? Trying to get Kelsey to go to a dance with him?

But then Timmy remembered her reaction, and it put a smile back on his face.

*~*~*~*

"_So anyway, I was gonna see if you wanted to go to that Friday the 13__th__ dance with me next week Kels," he said taking Kelsey's hand. _

_Jenna squealed again. Kelsey blinked. _

"_Um, Toby, I don't exactly _dance_. I'm a klutz," said Kelsey, slowly removing her hand from his. "Besides, who in their right mind would put a dance on the most unluckiest day of the year?"_

*~*~*~*

That wanted to make him chuckle. That was kinda what Crocker had said when Timmy had proposed that dance a year ago. That was when he had asked Cindy Vortex to go, and he had to share her with that Jimmy Neutron.

But if Kelsey wouldn't have gone with Toby…would she have gone with him?

He doubted it. Kelsey was a tomboy, and she didn't show any other kind of affection other than friendship…

…that is, she doesn't _show_ it. But then that made him wonder…

What if Timmy _hadn't _helped get Kelsey her memory back? What if he just let if go? What if he pretended that he had never met her, as if she was only a friend that he saw once in his life and never wanted to see again?

He stopped himself right there. Kelsey could understand him better then Chester or A.J. He didn't feel awkward talking to her about his relationship with Trixie…

Er - _if _he had a relationship with Trixie. He still hoped that that would happen…more like _wished_…

Chester and A.J. would just make fun of him. Talking to Wanda was more like talking to his mom…and Cosmo was no help, all he could think about was corn…

Timmy rolled his eyes. Why had Wanda married that twit in the first place? Now that was a mystery that no one could ever solve. And speaking of crushes…

Maybe he really did like Kelsey. The harder he thought about it, the harder it seemed to comprehend. Did he? He was jealous when Toby had tried to make a move. But he was pretty sure he loved Trixie…Then he remembered that kiss she had given him.

Timmy felt his face heat up in the darkness. He hadn't told either of his Godparents about it; and he was pretty sure if he did, Cosmo would say something stupid to make him embarrassed. And he was almost 100% sure that she hadn't told Lucinda - her Godparent - either. But Lucinda wasn't stupid; she was actually really over-protective of Kelsey. Knowing Kelsey as he did, she wouldn't tell.

It could be their secret.

All in all, Timmy was glad that he had helped Kelsey get her memory back. And as he rolled over in his bed to go back to sleep, he thought about something.

If he had to do it all over again - risk his Godparents, his happy life, to be foiled by Vicky just to get Kelsey back - he would have done it the exact same way.

In a heart beat.

* * *

**Author's note: **well, want to kill me? Please don't and go easy if your gonna flame me because this is my first fanfics. R&R!


End file.
